


【棋魂光亮】你看死对头的性感照片时围棋之神打招呼了吗

by icemint



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint
Summary: 神说：我知道啊！
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 光亮
Kudos: 22





	【棋魂光亮】你看死对头的性感照片时围棋之神打招呼了吗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> 感谢大家为期几个月的等待。后花园上已经附上lofter纯清水版本，此版本为为了规避国内审查的阉割前版本（用硬盘复原了几个月我终于搞定了……），因此会有较为明显的肢体接触和隐晦性描写。如果只想看清水和原版的话，请移步国内网站后花园。
> 
> 再次感谢大家的等待。我们的确再次见面啦。

进藤光踏进塔矢家棋会所的时候，远远就听见三米外北岛先生一声吼：

“咱们小亮老师这次终于出息了！”

言重了，塔矢亮哪天不出息了。

刚刚在棋院和塔矢亮吵了一架的进藤光一边默默在心里吐槽，一边推开会所的门，一抬头，恨不得立马升天找他先师藤原佐为下棋。

“这是个啥啊？！！”

只见原先一片素色、挂着青松翠柏的棋会馆墙面上，整整齐齐地贴着一张应该名为塔矢亮的人的海报。说是“应该名为塔矢亮”，是因为眼前这个“塔矢亮”和他认识的那位相差太远——眼线飞到太阳穴、头发飘逸、下身紧身皮衣上身背心加短貂、眼神深邃到简直要扎投他的心的人，是妥妥的“大明星”，不是他的塔矢亮。

这个马上可以穿越去隔壁《死亡x记》片场的塔矢亮横在他面前，效果堪比桑园本因坊拉着森下九段的手在他面前跳夏威夷草裙舞。

“所以这究竟是个啥？？？”吓到嗓子劈叉的进藤光连忙拉住一旁的广濑先生，试图问出个究竟。  
“害，一看就是乡下孩子，没见过世面！”  
北岛先生腰一叉，指一挥，点着墙上的海报说，“知道吗！《VogXe》！咱们家的小老师上顶刊了！！！”  
进藤一脸看傻逼的表情：“《VogXe》是啥？不是，他上什么封面了？他一个下棋的除了《围棋期刊》外还有什么封面可上？”  
“说你是乡下孩子就是乡下孩子，一看就不知道小老师的影响力有多强，这杂志，那可是市面上是个人都知道的杂志啊！小老师能作为棋手上这种刊物，那可是天大的荣耀，多长我们围棋爱好者的面子！”  
广濑先生看着进藤还是一脸懵逼，乐呵呵地在旁边说：“进藤小老师不知道也是正常的。《VogXe》是我老头子都知道的尖端杂志了，虽然平时不买啊，但是上面的广告什么的，走大街上都能看到。这不，前段时间人家安排了个主题，拍摄的是‘踏星而来之人’，说的带着有父母亲那辈光环走向大众、现在小有所成、未来可期的年轻人。小老师是一堆娱乐圈明星中唯一的体育明星，而且还是围棋明星，大家自然都很高兴了。”  
“就是！咱们的小亮老师真可以！第一次上这种杂志就拍得这么好看，我一定要好好买个几本回家收藏！” “你歇歇吧，买几本你的棋力就能进个几段？要我说，这些都是虚的，最重要的是，咱们的小亮老师终于得到主流媒体的认可了！这是重点！”

  
进藤听得脑门上的青筋突突地跳，他看了看墙上那个冷峻、深邃、甚至可以用妖艳来形容的塔矢亮，一个小时前那个在棋院和他吵架、发丝凌乱、眼下还有一点小乌青的塔矢亮渐渐和眼前的形象重叠了起来。他摆摆头，觉得自己还是再去想几遍桑园本因坊跳草裙舞的画面，洗洗脑子里乱七八糟的东西。  
“如何？”市河小姐看着一脸吃屎的进藤，在一旁笑眯眯地说，“是不是感觉不认识了？”  
进藤有气无力地说：“市河小姐，这个塔矢真的很好看吗？我不是很理解，他好好一个人，拍这种照片干嘛？”  
“啊啦，可是姐姐我觉得很好看呢，虽然和平常的小亮不太一样。” 市河小姐拿出一本还没拆封的杂志，递给进藤，说：“免费送你一本！到时候记得要还给我哟！”  
进藤指了指门口的报刊展示区说：“不至于了吧！这门口都堆了一叠了，市河姐你还不能免费送我一本嘛！”  
“你懂什么呀！杂志这种东西，就是要拆一本、卖安利一本、收藏一本，你拿的是我卖安利的份额，当然要好好还回来呀！”

最后，心情复杂的进藤还是收下了市河小姐的杂志。整个棋会所今天都乱哄哄的，也没什么人存了好好下棋的心思，都围观塔矢的第一次时尚杂志之行去了。进藤坐在他一如既往的位置上等着塔矢，想复盘下今天的晋级赛棋局，发现自己也被这心浮气躁的氛围搞得意兴阑珊。

最后，他投降了，他无奈地将手伸向了那本在他看来完全有毒的杂志，拆掉了外面的塑料封皮。

有一说一，这杂志还给他留了点面子，至少封面没让他看到那张吓死自己的塔矢亮。首封的人是一个他没见过的年轻女明星，发型和塔矢有几分相似，只可惜脸上的妆容也是他不理解的青一块白一块。他摇摇头，翻开了第一页。“踏星而来之人”几个字，明晃晃地冲进了他的视野。

哦，塔矢他爹的确挺厉害的。

进藤默默地想，视线转到了那几个字下面。那是一张标准的时尚合照，几个化妆化到爹妈不认的各圈星二代凹出了难度系数10.0的姿势，风姿摇曳地展示着自己的美。他找了一圈，塔矢在最右边，披着海报那身貂皮上衣，冷冷地双手交叉靠墙站着，原本柔顺的头发被鼓风机吹出了克苏鲁的感觉，张扬而霸气。不过，相比起旁边那几个简直可以成为迎风招展的明星，一身黑色的他，的确是那群人里最朴素的那个。

塔矢可真是不容易啊……

进藤翻着杂志，发现这个杂志还是挺有意思的，虽然他不认识、也没办法去欣赏那一个个星二代的脸，但是拍照的师傅水平就很高，每个人都是眼神犀利的大长腿，比他上《围棋周刊》的照片高了不知道多少个档次。

哪天他们给我拍几张照片就好了，我也不喜欢《围棋周刊》把我拍成土豆啊。

他往下翻，忽然发现一个似曾相识的明星。他翻到封面，反复对比了五官，认出了这个穿着看似普通、类似大和抚子的女孩子就是封面上那个用十个鼓风机吹着凹出造型的女明星。  
进藤咂咂嘴，感慨着现代化妆技术和造型技术的强大，心里默默地想：其实这样拍照片就好多了嘛，为什么一定要弄这种让人看不懂的造型？

  
也许是因为这个女孩子上了封面，而且这个造型他还算可以接受，并且这个女孩子的发型和塔矢真的特别相似，进藤忍不住多看了几眼。他从文字中察觉，原来这个女孩子的父母都是当年炽手可热的国民偶像，两人结合后引起过全国的轰动，现在夫妻二人的孩子也走上了这条路，做父母的自然倾尽全力为女儿背书。整整十几页，都是这个女孩子不同类型、不同状态的写真。再不懂时尚的进藤也看得出，这些造型都是精心为这个女孩子打造的，封面是凛冽、内在是温婉，最后的那几张混合着些微侵略性与温柔、坚韧的传统和服造型，真是让他有点心荡神怡。  
他接着往下翻，于是下一页，他看到了死亡朋克塔矢亮。

卧槽这尼玛的什么鬼？？！！！

把杂志丢开锤了整整半分钟桌子的进藤光最后还是捡起杂志，默念了半分钟“不看完没资格笑他不看没资格笑他”，颤抖着手指，一张张地翻完了塔矢的部分，他觉得，就塔矢在他面前吃纳豆，味道都熏到他脸上来了，他脸色都不能比这更糟糕。  
有一说一，塔矢这几张，拍得不算糟糕，至少人手长腿长头发好，比他上个月《围棋周刊》的1:1比例好看到不知道哪里去了。

只是，这……

如果今天，这狗杂志把塔矢亮拍成土豆，进藤大可以拿过去对着塔矢哈个十分钟，收获他的一顿咆哮；或者说今天拍的是一个类似于《围棋周刊》上的塔矢亮，他大概看看也就过了，反正《围棋周刊》拍来拍去也就是盐一脸的那几张西装。

他看着那个半靠在高脚凳上，露着一半白花花的胳膊，用那经常下棋的手指点着嘴唇上黑色唇膏的塔矢亮，心里下起了十几盘死活棋。

“这狗杂志有病吧，给那家伙拍这种照片干嘛呀……”

就在这个时候，进藤裤兜里的手机震了起来，他打开来，心里十几盘死活棋在同一时间掀了棋盘。

淦！塔矢亮这人开天眼了吗？

发信人就是他那死对头。塔矢亮说：刚才棋院突然找我有事，说是下周要安排个临时出差，我现在在敲行程，你要是还在我家棋会所就不用等我了。

进藤憋了十分钟，回复：好的，下次见我你记得穿正常点。

“你智障了？”

进藤望着手上的杂志，无语问苍天：

我大概的确应该是智障了吧。

当天晚上，日有所思夜有所梦的进藤光，果不其然地在梦里看见了杂志里的那个塔矢亮。“塔矢亮”不拿棋子拿鞭子，对着阴森森地笑着，看着他露出了惊恐的表情之后，手一甩，“啪”地响亮的一声在地上响起。  


“听说你对我拍的照片不满意？”

  
“你停会，我告诉你啊我知道自己在做梦，这个场景我很熟的你你你吓不到我。”

  
进藤的声音抖出了海浪一朵朵，即使这样，他还是挺直了腰板，摆出了输人不输阵的架势。

“不要以为你提前进入循环赛就很了不起，你还想拿鞭子抽我？这是我的梦，我要怎么想就怎么想！”

  
“塔矢亮”果然不动了，他幽幽地叹了口气，忽然，伸出手，二话不说，解开了上身貂皮大衣的扣子。

  
“？？？不是，宁倒也不必！！！”  
在梦里见过神见过鬼唯独没见过这场面的进藤光唰地把眼睛闭上了，小脸通红：“你吵不过我倒也不必如此啊，脱衣服作什么呢多见外……”  
半晌，见对面没反应，进藤光又偷偷地睁开了眼睛。  
这一次，“塔矢亮”没有穿貂皮大衣了。不过他也没有露出里面白色的胳膊和背心，身上是一件不太正常的和服。进藤在自己的记忆里淘了一下，忽然觉得有点窒息。

他梦里的塔矢亮穿上了杂志上那个女明星的和服，身边的场景也变成了杂志上的庭院与枯山水。“塔矢亮”墨色的眼睛是沉静的，他施施然走过来，抬起手，缓缓地摸上了自己的嘴唇：  
“如果是这样，是不是就可以了？”

进藤突然觉得自己不能呼吸了。

他很清楚，眼前这个“塔矢亮”，OOC了。

是梦吗？如果是梦的话，这一切的妄想就可以都被允许； 但是，如果这不是梦呢？

如果他真的想对这个幻影说些什么，做些什么，或者说，更清晰的，他想要拥抱他、想要扯掉他的衣服、想要对他做更过分的事情……

“是吗，你竟然想要更过分的事情？”

做梦就做梦你读什么心。

进藤白眼一翻，想挣扎，但是双手完全动弹不得。他觉得背后有什么东西捆住了自己，随后柔软的质感让他反应了过来——是丝带，塔矢亮杂志照角落里那个不和谐的，极其扎眼的丝带。

“抽你就算了，捆还是挺想捆的。”塔矢亮笑了笑，伸手抹掉了一层唇彩，“你的手太烦了，早就该捆起来，让你一辈子都赢不了我。”

果然是死对头，做梦都不会放过我。

“但是我真的做不到。”梦境里的塔矢抽出了一根丝带，随后，被束缚的感觉就瞬间消失了。  
“我还想和你下棋，我想捆着你不想放你走，为什么你就不能多坦诚一点呢。”

他清晰地看到对方嘴上被擦拭掉的唇彩。在杂志上，他只觉得这东西很碍眼，但是现在，他却觉得，这些碍眼的东西仿佛是有魔力一样，让他狠狠地盯着，目不转睛。

进藤咬着牙，说：“你住口。你是假的。塔矢那家伙才不会说这种话。”  
“塔矢亮”露出了一个很寂寞的笑容：“是吗？但是你为什么梦见了他？”

“我……”  
进藤忽然伸出手。

是啊，我要做什么？既然是梦境，放肆一回又有何不可？  
他拉掉了对方放在自己唇上的手指，吻上了那个让他觉得无比违和的唇彩。对方的身体颤抖了起来，他没有推开自己，反而像是勾引一般轻轻咬住了自己的嘴唇。他尝到了他嘴唇上的味道。 苦的，有一点清冽的甘甜，是塔矢亮随身带着的原味薄荷糖的味道……

他突然清醒了过来。

塔矢亮！！

进藤睁开了眼睛。外面的天空还是灰蓝色的，天根本没有破晓。他躺在床上，呼吸急促，胸口不停地起伏着，梦里那个迷幻而甜腻的触感还留在身体上，让他无所适从。

为什么会做这样的梦？为什么会和自己的朋友或者说死对头接吻？  
进藤不停地思考着这个问题，脑子里闪过无数的画面。有日常的、有塔矢坐在棋盘对面的、有他撩起头发时候侧脸的角度，还有他穿和服时露出的那一截细细的手腕……

对了，认识他这么久，我是不是从来没见过他露出胳膊的样子……

他被衣服遮住的皮肤怎么可以这么白，腰还这么细……

进藤“噌”地坐起来，他冷着脸，打开了房间里所有的灯，在原本还未破晓的城市中硬生生地撕开了一道口子。他冲进浴室，将冷水的龙头开到了最大，然后劈头盖脸将自己浇了个透心凉。

冷静点，你怎么可以对着你的死对头想这些事情？！！

进藤光以他围棋天才少年的智商觉得，梦里的一切都是错觉。就算是小兄弟已经起立，但是本来就是血气方刚的年纪，小兄弟要起立就让它起立啊！只要今天他踏入日本棋院的大门，随便找个借口，见个面，找塔矢亮痛快地吵个一架，他就可以把这个不切实际的梦忘得一干二净，他俩桥归桥路归路，一切就能恢复正常。

然而，现实就像一瓢冷水，将进藤光从头到尾浇了个透心凉。

“不在棋院？？？”进藤看着今日的安排表，一脸不可思议地说，“今天循环赛开始第一天，他哪来的借口不来棋院？”  
和谷以一脸看智障的表情看着进藤：“人家都三入循环赛了，你以为还是你，大姑娘上花轿头一回，还有人赶着新鲜给你采访？”  
进藤被这么一激突然想到了，塔矢昨天的确和他发过短信，说是这几天临时出差，根本不用来棋院。  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，走到了大手合的门口，耳旁突然传来了一阵又一阵此起彼伏的花痴声。  
“塔矢前辈这几张照片真的太帅了！”  
“是啊是啊，没想到一直翩翩贵公子的他竟然还有这么性感的一面！不愧是《VogXe》的头牌摄影师，太会拍了，我买了五本，海报全部集齐了！塔矢大神快保佑我棋力精进吧！”  
“害，就你这脑子，买一百本也上不了三段了，省省力气吧，也就你们小姑娘这么花痴，男人还是要内在美！”  
“你这就是内在美和外在美都没有的集合，我看塔矢前辈就是哪里都好，一直温温柔柔的男人性感起来真是要命了！”

“你听听这说的是人话吗。”和谷在一旁要吐了，“小朋友太天真了，根本没和塔矢亮下过棋，下过棋的能觉得他温温柔柔吗。”  
进藤呵呵两声，皮笑肉不笑地附和着说：“是啊是啊。”

他的眼神却被钉死在那本被摊开被穿越的杂志上，被柔软的皮质包裹着的大腿像是有什么魔力，狠狠地攥着他的心，连着他的思绪和理智一同坠了下去。

当天晚上，他又做梦了。  
和上次不一样，这一次，进藤非常确定自己在做梦。因为现实中的塔矢永远不可能穿着柔软的白色衣服，眼神柔顺得像绵羊，赤着脚跪坐在一眼看不到边际的床上，等着他慢慢走过去。

“你起开吧，我今天不会理你了。”进藤光走进一些，看着梦境中的幻想冷冷地说，“他哪有你这么乖，棋院的人讲得没错，他对谁都好好的——就是凶我。”  
可梦境中的塔矢亮真的很乖，他眨了眨眼睛，一汪翡翠色的眸子里仿佛有着万千情思。  
“可我知道他为什么这么凶。是我不好，是我的错。”  
进藤咬咬牙，几乎要哭出来：“可是我……我没办法开口，我真的没办法在一开始就和他说佐为的事情……”

梦境中的人没有说话，而是温柔地抱住了他。进藤摸着那纯白的衣服袖子，渐渐地摸到了他裸露在外的锁骨，摸到了他脖颈旁边与心脏相连的那根血管。  
啊，没有心跳，这一切，果然都是假的。  
所以这个幻想不会说话。所以……即使是假的，他也可以坦然地捧着这个虚幻的脸，拥抱着他所有不切实际的冲动与无法宣之于口的情之所钟。

春宵暖帐。第二天起来，进藤却觉得自己的血管都是冰凉的，他的脑子不太清楚，但是有些地方却清醒到可怕，两个晚上了，都是这样的事情，他再也没办法骗自己说这是巧合了。

他看着平摊在自己床头柜上的杂志，冷着脸，撕下了所有有关塔矢的切页。

人不能，至少不可以对自己的朋友做这种事。

他咬咬牙，将脑子里所有不干不净的东西都一股脑塞进了记忆中的小阁楼，随后关上锁，把这一切都封闭在了黑暗里。

你是要和他做一辈子朋友、下一辈子棋的人，性幻想的对象当然可以有，但是塔矢不可以，他为你掏心掏肺、曾经付出、甚至牺牲这么多……这么对他，太不公平了。

进藤深吸一口气，拉开窗帘，满屋子的阳光倾斜而下，照亮了他那纷乱如麻的思绪。

或许是撕下杂志页真的有某种心理暗示的作用，也或许是进藤根本没有在棋院看到塔矢，这几天，他过得风平浪静，该赢的棋都赢了，可能会输的也没有丢掉城池，总而言之，就是乏味到提不起劲的日常。  
就当某天，他在拉面店吃完夜宵、从地铁站走出来的时候，外面的倾盆大雨如注而下，阻断了他回家的路。

  
进藤去便利店买了把伞，撑开，随手转了个花——这是当年佐为还在时他的小习惯，如今依旧被他无意识地保留着。这个小孩子气的鬼魂，在进藤每次撑伞的时候都会出神地盯着伞骨边缘滴下来的水珠，伞转起来的时候，佐为就会特别高兴。现在想来，进藤总觉得那些活泼的水珠是有生命的一样，能让佐为已经停滞的生命流动起来。  
他走进夜幕，听着初夏的雨滴声噼里啪啦地敲打在伞面上，像是一曲来自远古时代的布鲁斯，温柔地送他回家。

进藤租住的出租屋离地铁站很近。确切地说，离棋院也不过是步行半小时不到的距离。在东京这样寸土寸金的地方，他不吝啬自己的荷包租这么一间带客厅的房子，一来是想要自己住的地方也能方便有个和人下棋的地方，二来，实在是他在棋院迟到的事情劣迹斑斑，为了多睡几分钟，他宁可花点钱租个更好的房子，方便自己的通勤。  
所以，进藤的房子，在他的几个好友之间也不是秘密——有几次在森下老师那边检讨到深夜，和谷会借过来住宿。几次三番下来，进藤的房间里就专门备了一床褥子，方便朋友们的留宿。

今天，进藤回家的时候，就看见他的公寓门口有一个人影。夜色深重，加上不太稀疏的雨点，门前的人在暖色的走廊灯下影影绰绰，完全看不清样子。  
进藤掏出手机查看信息，嘟嚷着：“奇怪呀，和谷没发信息给我说今天要过来……？难道是牙木前辈或者伊角？但他们也不是不打招呼的人啊……”  
他收起伞，摸着楼梯，借着手机的微光，一步步摸到了自己家门口。远远的，他看到了走廊上人影的连帽衫，条件反射地嚷了起来：  
“真是的，和谷你这人啊，来人家家里也不知道说一声，好歹得给我发个信……塔矢？？？”

他惊愕地看着穿着兜帽衫的人拿下了遮在头顶上湿漉漉的帽子，露出了底下被雨略微打湿的半长头发，深绿色的眼睛一如既往的冷静，只是这一次，多了一点无可奈何和不知缘由的感情在里面。

进藤脑子里翁地一声——但是，所有错综复杂的线索里，竟然还有一丝清明的念头。  
果然，现实里这个比梦里好看一百倍。

只听塔矢缓缓开口：“出新干线的时候就下雨了……我没带伞，家里也没人，想着你家就在旁边，你之前说可以住的，所以……我这是打扰到你了吗？”  
进藤呆愣了半晌，连自己怎么掏出钥匙掉在地上又怎么捡起来的动作都忘了，他慌忙转着门锁，一边拿下了塔矢的行李箱，一边不住地说：“你要借宿早点说啊我就不买伞了，跑回来多方便，你这还淋到了……没伞你不知道买吗，我真是……”  
进藤不住地用言语掩饰着自己的慌乱，脸上通红，脑子里七上八下，完全没有想过塔矢的心情。

只是，如果他这个时候回过头，就能看到塔矢伸出而又忍不住垂下的手。

又出差又被雨淋的人必须赶紧送到浴室里防止感冒，这点常识进藤还是有的。进门后，他不和塔矢废话，直接把人塞到了浴室。  
房间里所有的灯都被打开，厨房里的热水烧了两遍，进藤在屋子里跑了几个来回，感觉自己独居出来过这么久还没有这么狼狈的时候。他的柜子一片狼藉，在最里面终于被他抽出搬家之前买卧室N件套送的一床新的被褥。他还没来得及铺床，回头就看见客厅这一地没收拾的棋盘、漫画和饮料瓶子，真是无语问苍天，这真是哪里都是乱，从哪里开始收拾都不对。

这时，擦着头发的塔矢从浴室里走出来了。刚才进门太暗，他又被直接按到了浴室里，没来得及看得清这一地的狼藉。他拿起了地上的一本《jump》，无语地拎起来拍了拍，说：“我上次过来没见你这么乱啊？”  
“……”  
“你这平时怎么弄的？至少把棋子和棋盘放放好吧。”  
进藤条件反射直接还嘴：“你有没有点良心？你第一次来住，我给你换个没睡过的被子，没来得及收拾。”  
塔矢一脸莫名其妙：“你跟我？这么客气？有必要？拿被子和客厅混乱又不是一回事，你冲我凶什么。”  
看着在客厅里一个个分棋子的进藤，塔矢挥了挥手说：“我去卧室铺被子，你慢慢收。”  
“哦。”

十几分钟后，终于把客厅收拾得人五人六的进藤拍了拍手，起来伸了个懒腰，非常满意自己的大作。他刚想朝着卧室喊一声让塔矢出来吃茶，突然，隐隐的第六感让他感觉到了哪里不对。  
整理个卧室要这么久？他一声不吭的什么情况？

他拉开卧室的门，眼前的情况，他目瞪口呆。

地上和床上的被子都铺好了，塔矢就这么赤着脚，穿着睡衣，就着卧室的灯光，坐在地上翻看着他卧室里市河小姐送他的那本《VogXe》。

当然，是没有他本人的切页那本——撕下的切页被他放到客厅的围棋杂志里去了，自然不会让塔矢在卧室翻到。

进藤只觉得血液瞬间逆流到了脑门，尴尬到手指脚趾都要蜷缩起来了。他怎么能想到这样的情况？自己家里有塔矢拍过的杂志，而且里面还没有他，撕下的地方被狗啃的一样，一看就居心不良，甚至诡异到没办法解释啊！

塔矢却像是没看到进藤进来一样，依旧是低着头，翻着手上的书。他半长不长的头发垂了下来，遮住了半边脸的表情，倒也看不出他现在是什么心情了。

忽然，他开口了：“进藤，你撕掉的那几页是什么？”

“是……是你的写真。”

咬牙切齿地说完这几个字，进藤恨不得一头撞死在自己家的门框上。

塔矢抬起头，身后灯光昏黄，他头发上的水滴顺着滴入了睡衣掩藏下的锁骨。

“理由呢？能告诉我为什么吗？”

“我觉得……太奇怪了……你不觉得太奇怪了吗？你平时都是这样子在我面前的，突然变成那样了，我完全不能适应……”

我怎么适应？我能告诉你我看了你的写真日日做梦，梦到你和我上床，甚至影响到我日常生活了吗？

塔矢看着偏过头扭着视线看客厅的进藤，点点头，半晌后，说：“行吧，就这样吧。”

他站了起来——或许是因为坐地上太久腿麻了，或者是因为旅途劳顿根本没好好吃饭，站起来的一瞬间，塔矢只觉得天旋地转，脚下根本站不稳。

他觉得特别可笑，明明这床被子还是他自己铺的。

进藤倒是比他先反应过来了，他从门旁边一个健步冲了过来，拽住了要跌下去的塔矢，两个人来了个猝不及防的亲密接触。脚下是被褥，两边是床和衣柜，两个人就在这小小的空间里不稳地站着，灯光是暖和的，房间是温馨的，塔矢扶着衣柜靠过去，甚至闻到了进藤身上雨水和棋子上独特的松木香的味道。

塔矢突然觉得委屈，委屈极了。

他甩开进藤的胳膊，抬起头，脸颊擦过进藤的鼻尖，硬是从牙齿里咬出了两个字：

“滚开。”

进藤也被自己手先一步比脑子更快的动作给吓到了，被塔矢这么一吼，他反应过来了，只能讷讷地松了手。  
“我不是……我也不是那个意思。客厅里给你准备了热茶，水是新烧的，你要是想吃东西，我冰箱里还有点冷饭，你不嫌弃的话我给你做点……”  
塔矢一肚子莫名其妙的火也熄灭下大半，他看着手指都不知道往哪里放的进藤，机械地点点头，说：“好，那随便吃点。”

结果这一个朴素的夜宵果然被吃得索然无味。进藤也知道自己不对，虽然他说不上哪里不对，不过按照他和塔矢认识这么多年的情况来看，眼下的塔矢亮绝对生气了。他把那完全崭新的切页杂志恭恭敬敬地摆出来，证明给塔矢看自己除了“感觉奇怪”外完全没有嘲笑他的意思，没想到塔矢就随手翻了两页，就把杂志合上了。

显然也没存了好好看自己照片的心思。

进藤觉得自己的心里就是一缸七彩的颜料，什么滋味的感情都有，七荤八素，就是个大杂烩。按照平时，他该对塔矢亮怒骂一通，说他不知好歹，不懂人心，占了我的地，吃了我的饭，现在还一副爱理不理阴阳怪气的死样子，你以为你是谁啊。  
但是他又完全发不出火——塔矢出差了几天，他就觉得这人肯定又瘦了，又没有好好吃饭，这个大少爷到现在还是四体不勤五谷不分，下雨了忘带伞，还能想到跑他家门口这种诡异到极点的主意，现在还在那里跟饿鬼投胎一样一勺一勺地乖乖吃饭，也是蛮可怜的。  
他的视线撇到靠在椅子上的兜帽衫，进藤找不到话题了，只能随口说：“你这衣服什么时候买的？从前怎么没见你穿过？”  
塔矢吃饭的手停了一停，说：“这次出差。”  
“啊？你怎么会出差逛商店？”  
塔矢放下勺子，打开行李箱，拿出了一套古色古香的酒具：“明天是佐为先生的……日子吧。我也算他的旧相识，没什么东西给他，在京都的时候正巧看到了这个仿平安时代的酒樽。店员说，这个可以通灵，我本来不太信这个，但是如果有用的话也是好的。我明天有棋局，拜托你帮我向他问声好吧。”  
进藤完全没想到塔矢存了这个心，他受宠若惊地收下了酒具，说：“你这得花多少钱啊，太破费了……”  
塔矢笑笑，说：“哪里破费了，对一个恩师来说，我也就这点了，能给的太少。”  
“那这个衣服……”  
“逛商场顺手买的。”  
塔矢说着，喝完了最后一口粥。

“你自己说的，要我下次‘穿正常点’来见你。”

进藤的心中突然平地炸起了声声惊雷。

他不是很明白，却觉得隐隐约约藏在线索最深处的答案就是在等着自己去伸手触摸。他再迟钝，也能知道塔矢现在为什么冒着雨也要来找自己，他因为自己随口胡诌的一句话就买能去买衣服，佐为的事情他瞒了他这么多年，他也从来没逼过自己问自己讨一个真相，所有的一切说开之后，他甚至还敬佐为为师……明明这一切都是他对不起塔矢。但是他对不起塔矢的还少吗？这些年自己对塔矢的心态从来不正常，或者说本来他们就不是朋友之间的关系，但是只是对手吗？或者说，他真的，从最开始的最开始，就只是想做他的对手、一辈子的朋友吗？

他想不出个所以然，桌子对面的塔矢却放下了碗，站了起来。

这次他站稳了，他说：“明天早上我还要去棋院，有个预选赛，我早点去睡了，你自便。”

“啊？哦哦，好。”  
进藤整个人从思绪中转了出来，不知道怎么的突然冒出一句：“那你睡床上吧，别睡地铺了，淋了雨还等这么久，睡床上暖和点。”

塔矢看着他，欲言又止了半天，最后深深地叹了口气，点点头，说：“好。”

其实当天晚上进藤根本没睡好。

他躺在地铺上，翻来覆去的觉得脑子里都是塔矢亮的影子。理智告诉自己不能再翻来覆去了，床上那个第二天得下预选赛，身体却非常诚实地清醒，清醒到绝望。几重煎熬之下，他开始昏昏沉沉地倒了过去，像是在一个个梦境中反复横跳。

只是这一次，他再也不能再梦境里告诉自己，这完全是梦，不是现实。

他眼前是十一岁的塔矢亮，一点点大的孩子，手指还有点胖胖的，眼神清澈、倔强。

他穿行在大雨中，拽着自己的手跟自己说：“你今天必须和我比一场，我赌上所有棋手的尊严，和你下一盘棋！”

然后，十一岁的塔矢长大了一点，十三岁的他坐在海王国中的教室中间，愤怒的眼睛里全是眼泪。

再后来，是十五岁的塔矢亮。那时候的他已经长大了，可以用平和而温柔的眼神看着自己，说，没关系，Sai的事情我可以等等，什么时候你想好了，再和我说吧。

然后这个塔矢亮渐渐长大，变成了十七岁的样子，他穿着杂志上那身嚣张而性感的衣服，眼神依旧有点倔强，但是永远清澈见底。

他对自己说：“【——】”

进藤突然发现这件事太可怕了。

他曾经要他当自己一辈子的对手，人生最大的理想就是要纠缠他下一辈子的棋。

现在他脑子里反反复复的不是他们的棋局，更不是他们之前数不清算不了的亏欠和故事。他想要的更深，更可怕。

他明白了，他就是想要塔矢亮，全部，所有。

忽然之间，天亮了。进藤的眼前朦朦胧胧的，身边传来了悉悉索索的起床的声音，随后是拖鞋踩在地板上的声音。他不想醒，更不想睁开眼睛，只能放任这个声音在耳边响着。他感觉到身上有一点点热，有一点点痒——说不上为什么。  
有一缕头发擦过他的脸颊，随后一个粗糙的质感的东西擦过了他的嘴唇。应该是陌生的感觉，但是不知道为什么，进藤完全不害怕，反而有种莫名其妙的安心感。他迷迷糊糊的，半睡不醒，只觉得自己还是在和周公相会。  
随后，停留在嘴唇上的粗糙质感没有了，他感觉到自己的脸颊被狠狠地捏了一把，他不满地嚷了声疼，就听见拖鞋的声音渐渐地走远。

“塔矢亮你真的烦死了……”

他朦朦胧胧地把自己埋在了枕头里，蹭了好久，睡了个满足的回笼觉，随后，床头的闹钟响起，惊扰了他的快乐睡眠。

进藤蹭地从床上坐了起来，他反复摸着自己的嘴唇和脸颊，脑子里完全清醒了。

他知道这个粗糙的质感是什么，他怎么能不知道呢，他简直太熟悉了——

那就是昨天晚上塔矢跌下去的时候，他攥着他的手，无意中碰到那因为下棋、经年累月、手指上烙下的那层厚厚的茧子啊！

客厅的阳光正好，洒在他昨天带来的酒具上，雨后天晴，连空气都是清新的。热气腾腾的粥还在炉子上放着，墙上的挂钟慢慢地走着字，一切都是最简单、最有生活气的样子。

他在恍惚中走出那扇门，伸出手，翻开了他之前总是匆匆撇过的杂志切页。

进藤从来没注意到，图的旁边，是有密密麻麻的字的。

“为什么选择下棋？”  
“之前可以说因为家父的影响，我认为下棋是理所当然。后来，十一岁的我遇到一个很重要的对手，他让我对围棋更有好胜心，也让我看到了不一样的世界。”  
“那您觉得，您的父亲、您的这位对手，哪一位对你影响更多一点？”  
“我的父亲为我指明了人生的道路，我尊重他、同时崇敬他严谨、认真、对围棋一丝不苟的态度，有这位亦师亦友的父亲，是我一生的荣幸。至于我的这位对手，坦白来说，他对我的围棋棋力没有直接的影响，但如果没有他，我不一定会坚持走下来。”  
“为什么？”  
“我曾经在孩提时代疑惑我为什么下棋。当时，在同龄人的孩子里，我几乎没有对手。父亲要我前进，我就跟着前进。后来我遇见了他，也因为他，我觉得这个世界开始有意思起来了。这些年我们之间发生了一些事情，有些很开心，有些很难过，有些甚至让我很遗憾。可遇到他，选择他做一辈子的对手，是我活到现在人生里最需要不后悔的一件事。”  
“听上去，您的这个对手对您也非常重要。”

“是的，他是我除了家人以外，人生中最重要的人。”

在洒满阳光的客厅里，进藤捧着那轻飘飘没有重量的杂志，迟到整整一周，看到了他的对手向全世界做出的无声告白。

他将清水倒入酒盅，向天际的方向伸手，看着窗外飘扬的鲤鱼旗，默默地说：

“佐为，我是不是总是很傻？总是明白得太晚了？”

但是这次，我不准备让他等了。对不起啊，虽然这么说对你不太公平——不过，这也是你教我的，想下的棋、想见的人，永远也不要让自己后悔说太迟。

塔矢的棋一向是下得很快的。和他外表气质相反，他在落子中表现出的果断和杀伐完全是他在围棋上天赋异禀的展现。这次循环赛，和他对局的三段是个女孩子，第一次入循环赛后期，虽然没想着能赢塔矢亮，但是能和塔矢对局已经让她激动不已。可惜小姑娘还没到下半程就直接无路可走，只能默默地选择投了，在出对局室的大门的时候，女棋手越想越委屈，直接把假睫毛哭到了地上。  
塔矢显然是不习惯这种场面的。看到女孩子哭，他连“要不要等会再检讨”这种话都说不出来，只能默默地给女棋手倒了茶再递过纸巾。  
“实在对不起，让塔矢君看到我这么狼狈的样子。”女棋手也是在棋院里久经风浪的人，终于还是很好地控制了自己的情绪，擦了擦眼泪，补起了口红，说，“第一次进循环赛后期，觉得有希望，没想到对手是您，还输得这么惨，让您见笑了。”  
塔矢连忙摆手，说：“胜负是常有的事，输棋难过很正常，不要在意。”  
“诶~真讨厌，下棋的时候那么凶，现在对人家这么好。”女棋手抹掉了脸上的泪，把手一甩，说，“那我好奇一下，您输棋的时候哭过吗？”  
塔矢想了想，温柔地说：“哭过的。”  
“我靠，那是什么人啊太王八蛋了，竟然让我的偶像哭了。”女棋手惊讶地完，突然意识到自己说了什么很不得了话，赶紧补充说，“如果让您哭的对象是塔矢行洋老师，那这话请您当做没有听到吧！”  
“没关系。”

塔矢笑了笑，说，“那人的确是个王八蛋，你没说错。”

但是他没想到，送女棋手出门，登记报备完今天的棋谱后，他口中的“王八蛋”就在电梯门口杵着，一动不动地等着他。  
塔矢心里有点惊讶，但是还是迎上前去，问：“你今天不是都没有比赛吗，而且今天是佐……是藤原老师很重要的日子，你来棋院干什么？”  
进藤抓住塔矢的手腕，拉着他就往前走。  
“你讲得没错，我就是来见佐为的。”

进藤的目的地终点是棋院的储藏间。塔矢知道进藤和佐为的关系后，就努力牵线让他拿到了储物间的钥匙，方便他没事来这里看以前的棋谱。只是他没想到，进藤竟然在今天这个日子一把把自己拖进了储藏间，而且还什么不是和他来找棋谱的。  
他看着从里面把房间反锁的进藤，脑子停转了三秒钟，问：“你来干什么？”  
进藤也不说话，只是把钥匙丢在了储物间的桌子上，定定地看着他。  
塔矢被他看得有点毛，他说不上来自己想要讲什么，更不确定自己要说什么，刚刚下完棋的脑子的确不是怎么好用，他费了很大的力气，才说：“你现在有什么事吗？”  
进藤看着他，一字一句地说：“我来确定一件事情。”  
“……什么？”  
进藤望着天花板，看着上面层层叠叠的棋谱和古书，说：“我是很认真地来问你这件事，所以我想请各位下棋的神明与列祖列宗帮我一起见证一下，毕竟这件事情对我来说太重要了。”

塔矢不自觉地后退了一步，然而留给他的退路根本就不多。储藏室这么小，他们两个人进去都比较费劲，他的背后就是天宝年间的棋谱与记录，是本因坊秀策的，油墨和纸张的味道依旧清晰可辨。

他忽然觉得，冥冥之中，天上真的有神明在见证这一切。

进藤说：“我从前觉得我对不起你的事情很多。第一次第二次下棋是我不懂事，害你伤了好几年，后面还引来了这么多误会，我从来没办法、也没办法真的知道你因为这个误会受了多少委屈，是我对不起你。”  
“你翻旧账做什么？你早几年说这些话我还能听听，现在我还要听你解释什么？你已经解释……太多了，真的可以了。”

塔矢的声音有点颤抖，他忽然发现，自己梦寐以求的答案就在眼前，他也不自觉战栗起来。

“我说这么说是想告诉你，关于你的事情，我从见你的第一面起就没有忘掉过。为了再次堂堂正正地见到你，我这边也经历了很多很辛苦的事情。可我不后悔，我相信你也不会后悔。”

“恩。”

“我想请你记得，不管接下来我说什么、或者因为我将要说的话、我们以后的关系变成了什么样，我都会记得，我是因为谁开始下棋的。你说你的父亲对你来说很重要，同样佐为也对我很重要、无可替代。但是真的让我开始有胜负心、想要踏入这个世界的是你，是塔矢亮，这件事情以前是这样，以后还会是这样，我发誓一辈子都会是这样。”

进藤深吸一口气，看着塔矢背后写着“本因坊秀策”的棋谱，同样颤抖着，说：

“我看到那本杂志的时候，第一反应是震惊、接着是不接受、可笑甚至是滑稽，但是后来我开始嫉妒给你拍照的人。我想着他们怎么可以看到那样子的你，我都没有见过这样的你，怎么他们见到了……后来我晚上开始做梦，梦里翻来覆去都是你，我甚至和你……做了，是字面意思，是那个绝对不可能发生在朋友之间的事情。我知道这件事情很荒唐、太荒唐了，我怎么可以这样但是我……”

塔矢低下了头，进藤也闭上了眼睛，说：“我本来不敢告诉你的。可笑的是我才今天看到了杂志上你说的话，我突然觉得，可能不是我的自作多情。我想，我骗你多次，隐瞒多年，在总该这件事上坦诚一回。”

他睁开眼睛，看着塔矢在暗处依旧好看的眉眼，在周围一片寂静的古籍中，认认真真地说：

“我爱你。”

“我不要你做我的朋友了，请你成为我的爱人吧，塔矢亮。”

天花板上的灯已经敞亮地开着，储藏室的小空间依旧深邃而静谧，下一秒，进藤光只觉得自己的世界天旋地转。他被一把推到了储物柜的玻璃上，然后被塔矢亮不管不顾地亲了下来。

这是一个糟糕到极点的初吻，主动亲下去的那个没有章法可言，完全就是仗着自己的冲动和蛮力，野蛮地掠夺着对方嘴里的氧气，甚至忘了自己还有呼吸的功能。而被亲的那个在开始的几秒钟内完全没反应过来是怎么回事，直到尝到嘴巴里的血腥味，才反应过来，这真是个集合了他俩围棋风格的初吻。

一个尖锐而锋利，一个层层诱敌深入。

进藤都不知道，从什么时候开始，他的右手手指插进了塔矢的黑发，另一只手已经从对方的腰摸到了肩胛骨，此时的姿势根本混乱到一塌糊涂。他睁眼，很想跟他说停下来，缓一缓，把呼吸松一松，可是他又完全不想停下来。眼前的景色太旖旎了，塔矢的脸颊红得完全不自然，表情有一点痛苦，更多的是失而复得的喜悦。  
绝景。  
他都没胆子去想自己刚才和列祖列宗发的誓——天地良心，他真的只想让各位神明见证他正直无比的告白，并不想让老天爷看到他和塔矢在这里哭得一塌糊涂、亲到乱七八糟的样子。

但是，事到如今还有什么可在意的？他现在只想抱着眼前的人，将这一个糟糕的亲吻延续到地老天荒。他爱他很久很久，爱他到习以为常，爱到他到甚至不知道什么时候这件事成了双向的暗恋。心里的种子长出了枝蔓，牵牵扯扯，上面缀满了那些年他们说不出口的酸涩和甜蜜。

进藤忽然想到，他们早该这样，他们应该这样。岁月穿越空间，古籍上的棋谱一张张没有终点，鸭川上的流水承载了千年的思念，他却贪得无厌，只想把时光停留在这一刻。

他眨了眨眼睛，泪水落了下来。

这个吻终于结束了。

塔矢也哭了，虽然他的情况和进藤不太一样，一大半是被自己不熟练的接吻业务逼哭的。他大口地喘着气，摆摆手，接过了进藤递过来的纸巾，发现哪里不太对，又条件反射地拍开了。

进藤忍不住，说：“你把脸擦擦，等下出门去其他人以为我们俩关储藏室真干什么了……我可真没欺负你啊！”

塔矢擦掉了眼泪，冷笑一声，说：“进藤光，你真的不是个东西。你十一岁那年自作多情想要和我下棋、还自作多情地认为我是你的对手、还有后面我……你自作多情这么多次，我还以为你这次还要多晚才开窍呢。”

进藤翻了个大大的白眼，想着这才交往第一分钟，没道理现在就开始骂人，他说：“那我要是真的不喜欢你，你准备干什么？”

“你怎么可能不喜欢我。”

“你神经病啊你哪里来的自信？”

塔矢恢复了一如既往的镇定，说：“我就是有这个自信，至少我现在我没必要想这个问题了，做这个假设有意义吗？能让你下一次预算赛直通决赛圈吗？”

进藤自觉说不过他，也懒得说，只能问：“那我好奇一下，我想知道你什么时候对我有这种想法的？我作为你对象，想知道这个，不算过分吧？”

塔矢犹豫了一下，最后还是说：“今年的北斗杯之后。”

进藤惊呆了：“那不就是最近？你怎么发现的？”

塔矢说：“跑下会场、你拉着我的手躲记者的时候。我不喜欢家人以外的人碰我，但是你可以。我一开始是以为你是朋友。后来发现不是的，只有你可以。后来想了几天，我就想通了。”

塔矢说完，牵过进藤的手，摸到他指尖的茧子，笑着说：“大概就是这种感觉吧。”

刚才接吻没有脸红，现在进藤却觉得自己脸红到耳朵根都在充血了。他咳嗽一声，不自觉地暗暗用力，握紧了塔矢的手，发了会呆，然后看了看桌子上的钥匙，问：

“还出去吗？”

“出去吧，在这里面时间也很久了。”

“好……那出去之间，我是不是应该再说一句别的什么？”

“什么？”

进藤笑了起来，像是初夏的阳光都来到了他的身边，他牵着塔矢的手，像是很多很多年前第一次那样，遇到了今生最开心的事情，满怀笑意地说：

“请多指教啊，我的爱人。”

塔矢也笑了。他也记得，很多很多年前，他就是这样看着进藤的笑容，一眼万年，然后纠缠一生。

“请多多指教，我的爱人。”

晴日暖风生麦气，绿阴幽草胜花时。

又一年初夏，又一年少年正当时。

天上的神明和列祖列宗终于觉得看够了戏，一个个拍着手打着哈欠散开了。剩下最后两个，其中一个拿着扇子，微微地摇着，笑着对旁边的青年说：

“虎次郎，你看，我家的两个小朋友终于谈恋爱啦。”

全剧终


End file.
